


Of times long past

by xforesttree



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, The feels, Zutara, fluffy zutara, necklace, old zutara, sweet zuko, they're just so adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xforesttree/pseuds/xforesttree
Summary: Zuko and Katara are old and so in love and married





	Of times long past

They sat across one another, his wrinkled hands cupping hers. They were at the end of their lives which they'd contently spent together. Her hair was pale like the moon and her eyes blue like the water she bends while his hair was dull as ash and his eyes amber like the smouldering fire within him. Their hut of ice was lit a welcoming shade of orange by the dancing of the flames.

"How many years has it been since we've met? You still look as stunning." Zuko said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I remember you throwing a temper tantrum and threatening my tribe." She countered and chuckled softly. "You're never going to let that one go, are you?" He grumbled and rubbed his temples in frustration. She placed a hand on her necklace and turned the amulet as she spoke. "You've redeemed yourself, we both have, I have no regrets." They both smiled and they leaned in and shared a quick kiss.

Zuko touched the scar surrounding his left eyes. "Seems like we both carry things that remind us of times long past." He muttered and looked up in surprise when Katara placed her hand over his. "Don't think it makes you any less handsome, prince." She spoke using his old nickname mockingly "It doesn't compare to your beauty, princess." He replied, his voice heavy with admiration for the love of his life.


End file.
